herofandomcom-20200223-history
Garrett Miller
Garrett Miller is one of Egon's four students who becomes a Ghostbuster. History Primary Canon Garrett Miller was born in 1979. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I was only three years old back then." He was disabled since birth. He is interested in extreme sports for the adrenaline rush and is majoring in physical therapy. Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Garrett Miller. Disabled since birth. Keen interest in extreme sports. Loves the rush. Studying to be a physical therapist." During the Energy and Lightning Demon case, Garrett met and fell in love with Persefineathious, one of the Sub Dwellers who lived under New York City. However, they parted ways when it was discovered Persefineathious' Father became ill during his incarceration. In an alternate future, Garrett is the only Extreme Ghostbuster not remembered by Isaac. This may have been changed when the Extreme Ghostbusters defeated and captured Tempus. Secondary Canon Garrett pursued a Bachelor of the Arts in Biology when he discovered ghostbusting. It tapped into his love of adrenaline-fueled activities with the added benefit of getting paid. At some point, he started working with Roland on designing a wheelchair better suited for busting and chasing ghosts up multiple fights of stairs. TomWaltz Tweet 4/12/18 Despite promising not to grandstand, Garrett did so at the Bronx Zoo case. After sighting Ghash in the gorilla exhibit, Garrett impulsively shot at him. He didn't think Ghash was much of a threat. To his surprise, Ghash blocked the Proton Stream but was startled and flew away. Garrett assured the others Ghash was scared of him. Suddenly, Proteus arrived. Garrett opened fire but Proteus yanked Garrett clear off his wheelchair. Proteus examined Garrett and deduced he was a Ghostbuster. Disgusted he failed at finding the original team, Proteus dropped Garrett and returned to the Erie to come up with a better plan. Garrett called Proteus a coward but Roland recognized they got off lucky. Garrett believed he had Proteus right where he wanted him and was about to blast him in the face. Kylie wasn't believing any of his bravado. Garrett helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Extreme Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. The Extreme Ghostbusters chimed in on the time travel question poised by the Ghostbusters of 50-S. Ray replied their Interspatial Teleportation Unit had no time travel component. Garrett was skeptical. Eduardo pointed out the Egon on the Real Ghostbusters of 68-R was a younger version of their Egon. The prime dimension's Egon reiterated the teleportation unit could not time travel but time was a dimension they could access in so far as they went to parallel realities that could be further ahead or further behind what they knew as the present but no action they took had an effect on their timeline. Personality Garrett is 18 years old and has a very outgoing and aggressive personality. He enjoys extreme sports and doesn't let his disability get in the way of participating in activities such as base jumping and urban exploration. Despite coming off as self-centered, he is actually very selfless and won't hesitate to help people out if they should ever need it. Garrett is also shown to have familial aspirations of having a son and teaching him how to use a wheelchair. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:13-08:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Huh...a son would be cool. I could teach him all my tricks, could race together, and get him his own little chair." Roland informs Garrett that his son may be born with the ability to walk and Garrett views this as a disappointing turn for his future (though he states that he could still love his son). He also tends to assign people nicknames. Trivia * He was voiced by Jason Marsden. Gallery GarrettMiller01.png GarrettMiller02.jpg Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Monster Slayers Category:Horror Heroes